Efforts have been made to develop a 5G (5th-generation) communication system or a pre-5G communication system in order to satisfy a demand for wireless data traffic which is on an increasing trend after the commercialization of the 4G (4th-generation) communication system. Due to this, the 5G communication or the pre-5G communication system is referred to as a “beyond 4G network communication system” or a “post LTE system.”
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, it is considered to implement the 5G communication system in an ultra-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., a 60 GHz band). In order to alleviate the route loss of an electromagnetic wave and to increase the transmission distance of an electromagnetic wave in the ultra-high frequency band, a beam-forming technology, a massive Multi-Input Multi-Output (massive MIMO) technology, a Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technology, an array antenna technology, an analog beam-forming technology, a large scale antenna technology, and so on are being discussed in the 5G communication system.
In addition, in order to improve a system network, an evolved small cell technology, an advanced small cell technology, a cloud Radio Access Network (cloud RAN) technology, an ultra-dense network technology, a Device to Device communication (D2D) technology, a wireless backhaul technology, a moving network technology, a cooperative communication technology, a Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), an interference cancellation technology, and so on are being developed in the 5G communication system.
In addition, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which are Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) methods, Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and SCMA (sparse code multiple access), which are advanced connection technologies), and so on are being developed in the 5G communication system.
Wireless communication techniques have recently been implemented in various types (e.g., a wireless Local Area Network (w-LAN) represented by the WiFi technique, Bluetooth, and Near Field Communication (NFC)), in addition to a commercialized mobile communication network connection. Mobile communication services were initiated from a voice call service, and have gradually progressed to super-high-speed and large-capacity services (e.g., a high quality video streaming service), and it is expected that the next generation mobile communication service to be subsequently commercialized, including WiGig or the like, will be provided through an ultra-high frequency band of dozens of GHz or more.
As communication standards, such as NFC and Bluetooth, have become active, electronic devices (e.g., a mobile communication terminal) have been equipped with antenna devices that operate in variously different frequency bands, respectively. For example, the fourth generation mobile communication service has been operated in the frequency bands of, for example, 700 MHz, 1.8 GHz, and 2.1 GHz, WiFi have been operated in the frequency bands of 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz although it may differ slightly depending on a rule, and Bluetooth has been operated in the frequency band of 2.45 GHz.
In order to provide a service of stabilized quality in a commercialized wireless communication network, a high gain and a wide radiation area (beam coverage) of an antenna device should be satisfied. The next generation mobile communication service will be provided through an ultra-high frequency band (hereinafter, referred to as a “mmWave band) of a dozen GHz or more (e.g., a frequency band that ranges from 10 GHz to 300 GHz and has a resonance frequency wavelength that ranges from 1 mm to 30 mm).